team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Akiza the Hedgehog
Akiza the Hedgehog is an OC that belongs to Kamen Keyblade Duelist. However, she is often paired with the OC of Pikatwig, Star. Character Bio *Personality: Having a love of romance, Akiza is kind and caring, but also a bit sassy. This essentially means she is kind and caring towards others, but not necessarily afraid to express her own opinion. She also seems to be a bit of a tomboy, which explains why she’d take up martial arts of all things. And she’s even skilled with using her feet like an extra set of hands. However, she does have a girly side, which is seen in her interest in fashion, but she doesn’t show that off too much, unless it’s to make a clear statement when it comes to her feet. *Appearance: Physically, Akiza is a magenta hedgehog with yellow eyes; she often ties her quills up into a ponytail, and her muzzle is a nice shade of peach. In terms of attire she tends to wear a mostly black attire, she wears a black jacket with a pink top, yet when it comes to her lower body, she changes it up every now and then, some days wearing a pair of black jeans, others wearing a black skirt with stockings… but none of these make her cover her feet as the stockings are often customized to be cut off at the ankles *Interests: She has a multitude of interests, including martial arts, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, various tokusatsu seasons, and even fashion. But one of her biggest interests regards something she never covers: her feet being bare. She didn’t wear shoes or socks when she was younger, and as a result, she grew to love how her feet feel against the ground directly. History Amongst her siblings (Alpha, Sonia, Sonic, and Manic), Akiza is the youngest of the five at fifteen, her siblings being 21, 18, 17, and 16. Due to a flood, their parents get killed, and the five get separated. While Alpha seemed to wander the globe, Akiza hadn’t got much information regarding her sister or other brothers, and was thus lost for a long time. While she was wandering around, she began training in martial arts, specifically karate, becoming a black belt within three years. After an unknown number of years of searching, she managed to get reunited with her sister Sonia, and was later introduced to her brothers, Sonic and Manic. Akiza was relieved that she had any family left, and ecstatic when she found out she had any siblings. She was informed of the existence of Alpha, but was left in the dark as to what happened to him for reasons unknown. She meets Alpha after she almost drowned, but when she learned of what happened to him (him becoming a cyborg), she was stunned at first, but she later grew to like him like that. After sometime, Sonia introduces Akiza to her boyfriend, Ian, whom she’s been with for almost five years, and through Ian, Akiza is later introduced to Star. This began a new page of Akiza’s life: going down the path of romance. Who just so happened to be the “younger brother” of Sonia’s boyfriend Ian. Akiza wasn’t sure what to think of it at first, kinda feeling jealous of her sister until she met Star. After some time, Akiza was brought in to be Star’s “babysitter”, where she learned of the young hedgehog’s interests including wanting to be a fashion designer, tokusatsu, and even My Little Pony. As a result, she bonds rather easily with Star, and they quickly end up falling in love with each other. Part of what helps her connection with Star, is her going barefoot. Due to having never worn shoes or socks, Star got attracted to her due to his own foot fetish. She enjoys it when Star massages her feet, and he enjoys doing so. It ends up being a contributing factor to them falling for each-other. Apperances *Sonic Sentai: Mahou Sentai Magiranger *Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Trivia *Originally, Akiza's only intended appearance was to be MagiPink in the Magiranger installment of the Sonic Sentai. However, KKD and Pika brought her up more and more, and she soon developed into a completely new character than what KKD originally envisioned. *Her birthday is very likely February 27th, which is the day when KKD initially presented the character. Category:OC Characters Category:Characters